Among the great variety of synthetic compounds which find a utility in the perfumery as well as in the flavour industry, unsaturated aldehydes occupy a position of choice. It is known for instance that cis-hept-4-en-1-al can be used as a flavour modifier for reproducing fatty and green gustative notes, whereas trans-hex-2-en-1-al and cis-hex-3-en-1-al develop a green and pleasant character. Their fragrance properties are particularly pronounced in floral type compositions.
Trans-Oct-6-en-1-al has also been described in the scientific literature [J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 86,3759 (l964)], no mention however has been made therein as to its possible organoleptic properties nor to its possible use in the field of perfumery or flavours.
In the perfumery, increasing interest has been shown in the course of recent years for fruity, melon-like fragrance notes. Indeed, this represents a fashionable trend in modern perfumery and much effort has been devoted to the reconstitution of these types of odours.